


Ban ơn Đúng lúc

by Helia (caretta)



Category: BUCK-TICK, C-Pop, X JAPAN
Genre: Japanese Occupation AU, M/M, Military, peking opera
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: A/N: Tôi nói đây là Dân quốc AU của Atsushi Sakurai x Hoắc Tôn cảm hứng từ bài "Vừa đúng" viết theo giọng văn Bổn Bổn 8386 có người tin sao?
Relationships: Sakurai Atsushi/Huo Zun, Yoshiki/Li Yugang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kết quả tìm kiếm "Trai Nhật là S".
> 
> [](http://farm1.staticflickr.com/11/13195435_f311d8a175_o.jpg)  
> 

Hắn đến Lan Kinh được hai tuần, thư kí trình lên một lá thư mời, nói, "Tướng quân, không bằng tối nay ra ngoài thư giãn một chút, ngài thấy thế nào?"

Địa chỉ trong thư là quán rượu lớn nhất Lan thành, ít nhất trước khi quân Khấu đến. Xe hắn đỗ trước cửa, có người đến khom lưng tiếp đón. Hắn liếc mắt, quán vẫn tấp nập như thường, có điều quá nửa là đồng phục Khấu. Chủ quán đon đả chào mời, thù hận trong mắt lại không giấu được.

Hắn nhếch mép cười, bước vững vàng lên tầng cao nhất.

Lâm Giai Thụ cầm một cây roi nhàm chán quật quật vào lan can, nghe hắn đến cũng không ngoảnh lại.

"Tìm được đồ chơi mới, ai ngờ có kẻ nẫng mất rồi."

Đôn Tư quét mắt một vòng xung quanh. Lầu cao xây bao lấy sân khấu chính, đã lấp đầy khách đến chín phần. Họ ngồi ở ngay trung tâm, toàn trường yên tĩnh, giường như chỉ chờ một hiệu lệnh là khai mạc.

Hắn gật đầu chào mấy vị đặc sứ hai bên, phất một ngón tay.

Lập tức, rèm kéo lên, đàn sáo nổi.

Hắn thoải mái ngồi xuống, nhấp một ngụm trà. Trà là từ Khấu mang sang, hắn vẫn không quen nổi thứ trà hoa hoa cỏ cỏ của người Lan. Nói, "Trịnh Hạo cũng phe chủ chiến, chẳng lẽ chú định tống gã về nước?"

Khóe mắt Lâm Giai Thụ cong lên, "Chỉ vì một con hát, không đáng. Nhưng cũng nên nhắc nhở đôi lời."

Đôn Tư hiểu, bọn họ còn ở đây lâu dài. Lâm Giai Thụ chưa bao giờ giấu diếm sở thích, Trịnh Hạo biết rõ lại cố tình chọc vào, không biết có ý gì.

Nhạc tấu một hồi, tiệc cũng dọn xong. Một thiếu niên búi tóc trái đào nhanh nhẹn bước lên sân khấu, chắp tay vái chào,

"Gánh hát Hồng Lương, cung nghênh quan khách! Quý vị từ Khấu quốc vạn dặm đường xa, nay chúng tôi xin tuyển vài trích đoạn mua vui, chút tài mọn vụng về, mong quan khách xem khoái trá."

Đoạn lùi bước, vươn tay về phía cánh gà, "Các vị, xin mời."

Nghe trống dạo, mắt Lâm Giai Thụ thoắt sáng lên, hưng phấn: "Tới rồi."

Đôn Tư một tay vuốt cằm, nghiền ngẫm.

Người vừa lên phục trang lộng lẫy, sóng mắt uyển chuyển, giọng hát trong veo. Không khó hiểu vì sao Lâm Giai Thụ thất thần. Phần hắn, lại nhìn không chớp hai búi tóc trái đào ban nãy. Thiếu niên xuống sân khấu, bị chủ gánh gọi sang bên giáo huấn mấy câu, mặt cúi gằm. Cậu ta vừa lủi thủi đi ra cửa hông, gã cũng đứng dậy.

"Không xem tiếp hả?" Lâm Giai Thụ lẩm bẩm, chỉ hận không thể tháo tròng mắt ra dán lên vị Quý phi đang oán sầu.

"Có mục tiêu mới, không làm phiền chú." Hắn nói ngắn gọn rồi bước ra, đầu ngón tay chưa từng chạm đũa.

***

Hắn tìm thấy thiếu niên đang vùi đầu lau chùi đạo cụ ở sân sau. Hai búi trái đào vốn đã nhỏ, tuột xuống thành những vệt sóng vỗ quanh đôi má bầu bầu. Cậu ta đang nhỏ giọng hát theo tiếng từ trong nhà vọng ra, một lúc sau phỏng chừng là đuối sức, bèn đổi xuống tông thường, hát một bài Đôn Tư không biết.

_"Đẹp xinh sao một đóa hoa_

_Đầy cành hương ngào ngạt tỏa._

_Thơm tho trắng muốt,_

_Ai cũng ngợi ca._

_Để ta hái hoa nhài xuống,_

_Tặng cô gái bên nhà._

_Hoa ơi hoa,_

_Đẹp xinh sao một đóa hoa,_

_Đẹp xinh sao một đóa hoa..."_

Càng hát, giọng càng tha thiết. Càng hát, miệng cười càng nhu hòa. Áo trắng dưới trăng bừng sáng, trong thoáng chốc hắn tưởng mình quả thật có thể vươn tay hái người trước mắt, vò nát cánh cho mùi thơm tỏa hết, chẳng chừa lại cho ai.

Âm cuối dùng dằng tan đi trong gió, thiếu niên có lẽ nghĩ đến màn răn dạy lúc nãy, vành tai lại đỏ lên, sâu kín thở dài. Tay áo diễn quá rộng mấy lần vuốt lên lại rũ xuống, cậu vừa định buông giẻ đi thay, chợt một đôi tay mang găng đen từ đâu vươn đến, nhẹ nhàng giúp cậu xắn nó lên.

Thiếu niên giật nảy mình, quay phắt lại, nửa câu "Ai đó?" tắc nghẽn trong họng, rồi đông cứng thành một cục băng lạnh lẽo rơi xuống dạ dày.

Là hắn!

Quân cướp nước!

Kẻ thù của Lan Kinh!

Đôn Tư nhếch mép cười. Tốt, bông hoa biết hắn là ai. Mọi chuyện thành đơn giản.

Hắn kiên nhẫn xắn tay áo lên cao quá khuỷu, lộ ra phần dưới của bắp tay non nớt. Lại một cơn gió thổi qua, thiếu niên rùng mình sởn gai ốc, tóc tơ trên gáy dựng đứng bên môi hắn.

Quay sang xử lý nốt tay áo kia, cả người cậu ta gần như lọt thỏm trong vòng tay. Cố dựng thẳng sống lưng, lại không ngăn được những cơn run lan khắp toàn thân. Ngày quân Khấu tràn vào Lan Kinh, xác người rải khắp đường; hắn tự tay chặt đầu viên tướng thủ thành thị chúng, bêu trên mũi xe chạy về thủ phủ. Nghe nói là viên tướng rất được lòng dân, đáng tiếc đứng nhầm phe.

"Ngày ấy cậu cũng có mặt phải không?" Hắn hỏi, ngón trỏ chạy dọc theo mạch máu nổi gồ trên nắm tay xiết lại. "Cậu cũng thấy mấy tên phản động bị quấn cờ Lan thiêu chết? Không chừng trong đó cậu có người quen--"

"Quân giết người." Cậu ta nói, giọng bình tĩnh như mắt bão, dù động mạch cổ căng thình thịch. Ai biết để thốt ra mấy câu khách sáo lúc nãy cậu ta phải dồn nén bao nhiêu? Có lẽ còn cắt bớt một đoạn dài nữa, nên mới bị bầu gánh mắng? Đôn Tư chợt thấy thú vị -- một con hát chưa biết luồn cúi, hấp dẫn hơn mấy trò đưa đẩy, ỡm ờ hắn đã nhìn quen nhiều lắm.

"Quả vậy, tôi lại lên cơn thèm giết nữa. Cậu nghĩ tôi nên bắt đầu từ đâu trước? Bầu gánh? Hay vai Quý phi ngoài kia?"

Chết trong lá cờ tổ quốc, chết giữa lúc tỏa sáng trước khán đài, đều là cái chết oanh liệt.

"Ông có giết chúng tôi, cũng không thể giết hết được người Lan." Cậu ta cười khẩy, ánh mắt có thể khoan thủng sọ hắn. Đúng là người trẻ tuổi, muốn chết vì ngu.

"Chỉ sợ mới hết một băng đạn, cậu đã khóc cầu xin tôi dừng lại."

Ý tứ là, tôi không hề có ý giết cậu. Còn người khác sao...

"Thu xếp hành lý đi," hắn nói, vỗ vỗ mặt cậu ta trước khi đứng dậy. "Lát tôi sẽ cho xe đến đón. Từ nay cậu ở chỗ tôi."

Khỏi phải hỏi, cậu ta biết hắn có thể. Lan Kinh nằm dưới gót giày hắn, có gì mà hắn không thể làm, có ai hắn không thể giết?

Khi hắn quẹo vào hành lang thiếu niên vẫn đứng sững nhìn theo, tràn ngập quật cường cùng căm phẫn.

Không hợp với giọng hát cậu ta một chút nào.

Giọng hát ấy, nên thuộc về một con chim bị bẻ cánh, dù phá lồng son cũng không thể thoát thân khỏi biển lửa.

Sắp bước lên xe, gã mới quay lại hỏi bầu gánh cậu ta tên là gì.

Tôn. Tiểu Tôn.

Mỉm cười thỏa mãn. Trên đường đi gã tựa vào kính xe, lẩm nhẩm, _"Đẹp xinh sao một đóa hoa..."_

========================================

Bài [Hoa Nhài](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HghAZojIzHY) của Tiểu Tôn.

Màn [xắn tay áo](http://en.rocketnews24.com/2015/03/23/kabe-don-thats-old-news-now-its-all-about-the-sode-kuru/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tôi nói CP2 là Yoshiki x Lý Ngọc Cương có ai tin không? :))

Sau buổi diễn, Lý Cương như thường lệ thấy Lâm Giai Thụ ngồi chờ sẵn trong phòng thay đồ.

"Để người ta đợi lâu ghê. Không sợ tôi bỏ anh đi tìm tình nhân mới?" Gã thong dong đến nghịch một cây trâm cài đầu của Lý Cương, tay kia tiện thể gài then cửa.

"Vợ con ngài đặc sứ lên tặng hoa, phải nán lại," Lý Cương nói, thản nhiên lách qua gã, ngồi xuống trước gương bắt đầu dỡ trang. "Cả gánh hát chỉ có cậu làm chỗ dựa, tôi bỏ sao cho đặng?"

Lâm Giai Thụ cười, đến vuốt ve cổ anh, phấn trắng dây đầy những ngón găng da đen bóng.

"Không lâu nữa, sẽ có núi dựa còn vững hơn tôi. Lúc đó Hồng Lương là gánh hát bậc nhất kinh thành, chỉ sợ anh được thể có mới nới cũ."

Ngón tay ngả ngớn rơi xuống mép áo, Lý Cương cau mày đẩy gã ra, vừa gỡ tóc vừa thờ ơ hỏi.

"Thành này chỉ có Đôn tướng là nhất cậu là nhì, núi dựa ở đâu ra nữa?"

Lâm Giai Thụ không nói, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh trong gương.

Tay Lý Cương khẽ run lên, song mau chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh.

"Cậu Lâm, cậu đùa tôi phải không? Tôi hầu hạ một mình cậu còn chưa đủ?"

Lâm Giai Thụ đứng dậy, đi đến chậu nước nóng người hầu đã bày sẵn. Gã ung dung vò khăn, vắt sạch, lại đến ngồi lên bàn trang điểm, buộc Lý Cương phải ngẩng đầu chờ gã.

Chấm khăn lên gò má phấn, gã hỏi, "Cậu bé lúc nãy lên mở màn tên gì ấy nhỉ? Tiểu Tôn?"

Khăn ướt sượt một vệt, phá hỏng diễm trang. Lý Cương trừng mắt.

"Đ--Đôn tướng quân để ý thằng bé?"

Đạt được mục đích, Lâm Giai Thụ cười càng vui vẻ, một tay trắng trợn ép cằm người kia lại, tiếp tục tỉ mỉ lau chùi.

"Ừ ha, chẳng phải thằng bé bái anh làm sư phụ? Đáng tiếc, từ nay chắc nó phải học hát ở phủ tướng quân..."

Hả hê theo dỗi biểu cảm hắn yêu thích nhất. Ánh mắt người kia xao động ngàn suy nghĩ, cuối cùng chỉ thu lại một câu, Giữ tự tôn, hay hạ mình cầu xin?

Khoảnh khắc xác định, Lý Cương lấy lại nét mặt yêu kiều, dù phấn son đã bị gã tẩy gần sạch sẽ. Anh đứng dậy,

"Cậu Lâm thứ lỗi, tôi phải đi dặn dò thằng bé đôi câu. Kẻo nó hầu hạ không khéo cả gánh chúng tôi lại chịu vạ."

Lâm Giai Thụ thầm gật gù, dù có hơi tiếc nuối. Lý Cương không làm gã thất vọng. Nếu quyết định của Đôn Tư là thứ gã có thể lay động, gã đã không cam chịu làm Phó tướng.

Đáng tiếc...

"Bầu gánh chưa nói với anh sao, xe đã sớm đón chú nhóc đi rồi."

Mới nửa bước ra cửa, Lý Cương khựng lại, ngoảnh đầu. Gã nhún vai vô tội,

"Tướng quân ra lệnh không được nói cho ai biết, chắc là sợ anh lôi tôi vào..."

Sững sờ, tự diễu, càng nhiều là bừng bừng lửa giận. Ánh dao sáng loè lộ ra dưới cái vỏ hồ ly, khiến Lâm Giai Thụ cảm thấy từng trận kích thích rạo rực trong người.

"Cậu Lâm, tôi có tuổi, không chịu được cậu đùa giỡn nữa đâu." Giọng miễn cưỡng chỉnh thành nũng nịu pha chút bất đắc dĩ.

"Được rồi, xem như tôi thua." Gã liếm mép cười, ngả người tựa vào gương để lộ đũng quần đang từ từ căng chặt. "Trả thằng bé về là không thể, nhưng nể tình nghĩa thầy trò khắng khít, tôi có thể xin Tướng quân cho hai người mấy giờ tâm sự."

Có một tích tắc, vai Lý Cương run lên, như tay áo chuẩn bị rơi ra một khẩu súng sẽ nhắm ngay trán gã. Mỗi giây ở bên Lý Cương là mỗi lần đánh cuộc, gã có thể đi bao xa, anh ta có thể chịu đựng bao nhiêu? Thỏa cơn hận, hay bảo vệ người thân làm trọng? Trên chiến trường Lâm Giai Thụ đã là bất khả chiến bại. Lan Kinh chật hẹp, chỉ còn ôm con hát này, gã mới thỏa mãn được máu phiêu lưu.

"Đương nhiên," gã thêm, biếng nhác cởi phanh cúc áo, lộ ra những khối cơ hoàn mỹ. Không thể đổ tại gã thiếu kiên nhẫn, hôm nay tiền hí đã đủ. "Nếu có chuyện cấp bách cần nói, tôi khuyên anh quyết định sớm đi..."

Lý Cương quay mặt, giấu một nụ cười đắng chát. Biết rằng khó mà thay đổi điều gì, nhưng chỉ vì một tia hi vọng... Vì Tiểu Tôn...

Anh vươn tay toan sập cửa, sập đường lui của chính mình.

"Khoan."

Đôi tay tàn ác lôi anh lại, kéo vào vòng xoáy đen thẫm như quân phục Khấu.

"Cứ để cửa mở đi."

***

Kì thật, cả Lý Cương và Tiểu Tôn đều không tính là xinh đẹp.

Lâm Giai Thụ say đắm dung trang Dương Quý phi trước. Say thần thái, phong tư, ánh mắt, tiếng cười. Say đến lúc nhận ra, ngoài Dương Quý phi của Lý Cương, không ai khác diễn còn vừa mắt. Động tác hoặc lỗ mãng hoặc cứng nhắc, giọng hát không già đục cũng chói tai.

Sau, hắn nhìn đến mặt Lý Cương lúc tẩy trang. Một người đàn ông mảnh khảnh đã ba mươi tuổi, tóc ngắn, thật bình thường, vứt vào đám đông là biến mất. Chỉ còn ánh mắt cho thấy trong nội tâm, anh ta vẫn là Dương Quý phi. Vừa cao ngạo, lại u sầu, lâng lâng xuân ý, thoắt mê thoắt tỉnh, cứ như cả cuộc đời là một trận say. Lại thêm mỗi lần nhìn gã, hận ý trào lên thành cơn xoáy, cuốn phăng gã đi, khiến kẻ một đời kiêu ngạo như gã phải quay cuồng, si mê, điên đảo.

Đến Tiểu Tôn, điều hấp dẫn Đôn Tư có lẽ là nụ cười. Ngũ quan chỉ đoan chính, không có gì nổi trội, nhưng hễ cậu ta cười lại cho cảm giác thiếu niên này thật thuần khiết. Yêu thầy kính cha, làm gì cũng cố gắng, đối xử với mọi người hoà hảo, là điển hình một cậu trai ngoan ngoãn chưa biết sự đời.

Như vậy xem ra, cuộc diễu hành chết chóc của hắn khi mới đến Lan Kinh là lần đầu tiên tâm hồn cậu ta bị vấy bẩn. Bởi bàng hoàng, bởi đau đớn, bởi bốn chữ "nợ nước thù nhà" vốn rất xa vời bỗng dưng bị quét lên màu đỏ nhức nhối, khắc cốt ghi tâm.

Hắn nóng lòng muốn xem nó vấy bẩn thêm nữa, thêm nhiều nữa, không chỉ bằng chiếm lĩnh thể xác đơn thuần.

Vậy nên đêm đầu tiên Tiểu Tôn ngủ lại phủ tướng quân, không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Những ngày đầu, Tiểu Tôn chỉ được ở trong phòng, có người hầu đưa cơm ba bữa. Đến ngày thứ ba, cậu thu hết can đảm hỏi Đôn tướng quân đâu, chỉ được câu trả lời "Bận việc". Sau đó, hết hứng thấp thỏm, cậu đem đống sách âm nhạc để trong phòng đọc cho bằng hết, cũng tập tành học bấm phím dương cầm.

Hết tuần, ước chừng cậu đã đọc xong, tủ lại được thay một lượt sách mới.

Hết tuần thứ hai, thầy Lý được vào gặp mặt. Cửa đóng sau lưng, thầy cẩn thận nhìn quanh phòng, mắt dừng vài giây ở tấm gương trên tường, sau đó mới sải bước đến ngồi bên cậu.

"Tôn nhi..."

Tiểu Tôn nhắm nghiền mắt, vùi má vào tay thầy, lần đầu sau suốt mấy tuần được chạm vào hơi ấm. Người đến phục dịch có bị hỏi cũng chỉ đáp ngắn gọn, đừng nói là chuyện trò. Đã quen lối sống chung ồn ào ở gánh hát, thời gian này cậu cô đơn cùng cực.

Kiểm tra học trò một lượt, Lý Cương hơi nhíu mày. Không có dấu vết ngược đãi, hiển nhiên đáng mừng. Thế nhưng có thể mừng được bao lâu?

Nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tiểu Tôn, cẩn thận hỏi.

"Tôn nhi, hắn đã đụng đến con chưa?"

Tiểu Tôn lắc đầu.

"Không ai đánh mắng gì con cả. Ngoài nhốt con ở trong phòng ra, họ đối xử với con rất tốt."

Lý Cương đã thấy chồng sách nhạc và quần áo trên người học trò. Ăn, mặc, ngủ, học đều đầy đủ, phòng ở tầng ba rộng rãi thoáng khí. Lại thêm hơn tuần không chạm tới...

Đây không phải cách đãi ngộ đồ chơi nhất thời, càng giống như--

Lý Cương nhắm mắt, cười khổ. Chỉ sợ cuộc gặp hôm nay của anh cũng nằm trong tính toán...

Cắn môi, quay sang Tiểu Tôn.

"Tôn nhi, con có biết Đôn tướng quân mang con đến đây làm gì không?"

Tiểu Tôn cúi đầu,

"Lúc đầu con tưởng sẽ bị bỏ tù, vì con lỡ nói hỗn hôm đó. Nhưng giờ con không biết..."

Lý Cương nhất thời khó xử.

Nói, hay không nói? Nếu có thể, Lý Cương thà Tôn nhi không bao giờ biết đến chuyện nam phong, hay những điều cần chuẩn bị, đau đớn nhục nhã của phận làm nam sủng. Một đằng anh lại sợ, sợ khi chuyện xảy ra -- sớm muộn sẽ xảy ra -- Tôn nhi không biết tự bảo vệ mình.

Với đứa bé ngây ngô này, nhét cho lọ cao trơn thôi là không đủ.

Gáy nóng ran, Lý Cương biết đâu đó sau bức tường kia, có kẻ đang vui vẻ chờ anh đi sai bước.

Suy tư một lúc, Lý Cương kéo học trò lại, nói thầm vào tai.

"Tôn nhi, thầy muốn nói cho con ba điều..."

***

Bên kia tấm gương, Đôn Tư ngồi bên bàn làm việc, vừa kí duyệt hồ sơ vừa thỉnh thoảng liếc mắt xem diễn biến.

"Hồ ly của cậu không tồi." Không phải thuận miệng, là khen thật.

"Anh nhịn được mấy tuần thật sao?" Lâm Giai Thụ hỏi, dán mắt vào gáy Lý Cương săm soi tìm tác phẩm đêm qua. Câu này của gã đúng là thuận miệng; Đôn Tư biết vậy, chỉ đáp.

"Nho ăn vội thì chua."

Hắn có nhiều nơi để phát tiết, không vội gì chút chờ đợi ấy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiểu Tôn từng có một người bạn, tên là Duy Đán.

Trong sáu học trò của thầy Lý, Duy Đán là xuất sắc nhất, cả về dung mạo lẫn tài năng. Đôi tay như chạm ngọc, đôi mắt liếc như dao, hé miệng cười có thể làm cả khán đài nín thở. Năm mười sáu đã phong tư trác tuyệt, nếu xuất sư thượng trang lên sân khấu, hẳn sẽ khiến Lan Kinh dấy một hồi phong ba.

Tiểu Tôn kém Duy Đán ba tuổi, thường xuyên đứng bét lớp. Lúc cha mẹ đưa cậu đến, Lý Cương kêu hát hai câu, xem ngũ quan một lượt, lắc đầu,

"Giọng hơi mũi, âm không chỉnh. Có tập luyện cũng khó mà bằng chúng bạn, anh chị cho cháu theo nghề khác đi thôi."

Mẹ Tiểu Tôn quỳ xuống xin,

"Lạy thầy, chúng tôi chỉ có một mình cháu nó. Hai năm nay lại mất mùa, đã mấy tháng cả nhà ăn rau trừ bữa, còn mẹ già không biết cầm cự được bao lâu. Người lớn chúng tôi thế nào cũng được, nhưng cháu nó là giọt máu duy nhất của nhà họ Hoắc. Xin thầy nể tình vợ chồng tôi hiếm muộn, nể tình bà cụ gần đất xa trời, thu nhận cháu đi."

Nói đến đây, cha cậu dắt con cùng quỳ xuống. Lý Cương đỡ không dậy, bất đắc dĩ cũng quỳ theo. Nghĩ lại hí kịch dù sao hát cho người giàu, không nói mỗi khi mời diễn được bao ăn ở, nếu khéo bợ đỡ còn được thưởng. Lý Cương nhẩm đếm số tiền mình dành được, bấm bụng nghĩ thôi coi như nuôi không một đứa, làm sai vặt bưng bê gì đó chắc chẳng tốn cơm.

Nghĩ vậy, lại cố hỏi một lần,

"Người ta vẫn nói xướng ca vô loại, anh chị không sợ cháu không có tiền đồ?"

Hai vợ chồng nhìn nhau, bà Hoắc cười khổ đáp,

"Chẳng giấu gì thầy, chính tôi cũng từng hát xướng. Chồng tôi vất cả chuộc tôi ra, đợi suốt sáu năm mới có Tiểu Tôn. Bao năm nay dù bận đồng áng tôi vẫn cố dạy hết về nhạc âm cho cháu. Thằng bé thông minh thật sự, nói đâu hiểu đấy!" Đoạn bà tha thiết nắm gấu áo Lý Cương,"Người ta xỉ vả nghề này, tôi biết, nhưng tôi yêu nó. Chỉ có chúng ta thấu hết đắng cay tủi nhục, chỉ có chúng ta chắt lọc những gì đẹp đẽ nhất dâng lại cho người đời. Tôi thà cháu làm kép hát có âm nhạc để tỏ lòng, còn hơn làm nghề nông chỉ biết ngậm uất ức vào im lặng. Tôi thật lòng muốn cháu theo nghiệp hát, xin thầy rộng lượng nhận cho!"

Bà dập đầu mấy lần, Lý Cương cũng không đỡ kịp. Anh thở dài, còn có thể nói gì nữa đây?

Người ta bảo Tiểu Tôn điểm chỉ, đứa bé chín tuổi hồn nhiên ép cả bàn tay vào đĩa son. Thu khế ước bán mình có dấu tay be bé, Lý Cương nhận ba lạy của vợ chồng họ Hoắc, biết rằng đây là lần gặp mặt cuối cùng.

Đến gánh hát, trong khi lũ bạn đã múa võ ra dáng, bắt đầu học vở, Tiểu Tôn phải chuyên chú luyện âm. Có lẽ ý thức mình là đàn anh, Duy Đán thường xuyên kéo Tiểu Tôn ra chỉ bảo, đến mức bị thầy Lý mắng là quên cả việc học của mình, lấy cớ chây lười. Qua hai năm, thầy cũng lười mắng, đi thẳng đến góc tường rút xoạt cây roi. Trách thì trách vậy , trong lớp Duy Đán vẫn đứng đầu.

Một lần gọi Tiểu Tôn ra than phiền chuyện ăn roi nữa, Duy Đán nghênh nghênh xốc tay áo, ngưỡng mặt chỉ tay,

"A, ta trời sinh đức hạnh khó tự dâng, há lại dễ cho Giang phi lăng nhục! Tiểu nô tài, Bách Hoa đình của ta hơn, hay là Tây cung hơn?"

Hai khóe môi cong lên đắc ý, môi hồng bóng mịn như thoa rượu Quỳnh tương. Tiểu Tôn ngơ ngác giây lát mới biết cậu ta đùa, cũng làm bộ khom lưng chắp tay,

"Bẩm nương nương, Bách Hoa đình xa hoa lộng lẫy, Tây cung đã cũ mòn không thể sánh bằng."

Duy Đán trong mím môi cho khỏi cười ra, ngoài lại càng lộ vẻ kiêu kì,

"Tiểu nô tài, ta và Giang phi, ai đẹp hơn ai?"

Lần này Tiểu Tôn được đà, lôi cả thơ của thầy ra tán,

"Dạ, Giang phi là phù dung đang xế bóng, nương nương là mẫu đơn chớm đơm hoa, sắc đẹp của nương nương tất là nhất tuyệt!"

Mắt Duy Đán chợt lóe sáng, nhìn xuống gò má hồng hồng của Tiểu Tôn,

"Tiểu nô tài, giữa ta và Giang phi, ngươi nguyện thờ ai?"

Tiểu Tôn chơi hăng rồi, còn phẩy vạt áo tưởng tượng quỳ luôn xuống, vui vẻ đáp,

"Đời này kiếp này, thần nguyện trung thành với nương nương!"

Đoạn ngẩng đầu cười trông đợi, như cún nhỏ chờ được khen.

"Được lắm, rất hào hùng," Duy Đán nâng cằm cậu ta lên, bất giác mỉm cười. Tiểu Tôn ngây dại, má bỗng dưng nóng bỏng.

Khoảnh khắc này quan trọng, Duy Đán tự biết mà không hiểu vì sao. Chỉ biết nếu gặp được Tiểu Tôn, bao uất ức cũng tan sạch sẽ, trong ngực lại bồng bềnh một đám mây trôi, nhẹ bẫng đến nao lòng.

Đành rằng Tiểu Tôn đùa diễn, nhưng có ai trên đời không diễn màn kịch của chính mình. Duy Đán là con rơi gái điếm, là trẻ mồ côi chạy loạn, là sư huynh của Tiểu Tôn, là học trò xuất sắc nhất của thầy Lý. Song đời Duy Đán còn một vai diễn nữa, lộng lẫy hơn cả Dương Quảng Hàm Dương Quý phi, mà tất chung một số phận bi thương -- ấy là chết yểu.

Năm Tiểu Tôn mười bốn, Duy Đán mười bảy tuổi chính thức xuất quan. Quả như dự đoán, có tài phiệt ở Hàm Kinh phất năm ngàn lượng muốn mua về gánh hát riêng. Lúc ấy biên cương đang căng thẳng, quân Khấu có xâm lược hay không là điều không ai biết trước được. Lý Cương không muốn học trò yêu mạo hiểm lên Bắc, Duy Đán nhất quyết muốn đi.

Có ngày Tiểu Tôn bưng cơm cho hai người, chau mày vì tiếng tranh cãi lại vọng ra.

"Con không cần năm ngàn mọn, cái con cần là cơ hội." Tiếng Duy Đán lạnh lùng mà quyết liệt. "Lão bầu gánh này không tin được, có ngày vứt khế ước của con cho khách làng chơi không biết chừng. Có chút danh tiếng con sẽ về đón thầy và Tiểu Tôn đi, tội gì phải chịu thằng cha ấy?"

Lý Cương bặm môi -- Duy Đán nói không phải không có lý. Ngạc Tô là người hèn mọn, gió chiều nào xoay chiều ấy, năm xưa anh bán vào đây cũng vì cực chẳng đã. Tuy nhiều năm qua lão đối xử với họ không tồi, nhưng đó thuần túy xuất phát từ lòng con buôn yêu hàng hóa. Thời thế đang thay đổi, ngày lão nhận ra con hát có giá trị hơn trên giường quan lớn cũng chẳng còn xa.

Im lặng một lúc, Lý Cương hạ giọng, cẩn thận hỏi, "Đán nhi, có phải con định--"

Tiếng áo sột soạt, cửa bất thần xịch mở. Tiểu Tôn giật mình, canh trong bát sái ra khay. Cậu luống cuống cúi gằm, má đỏ bừng vì bị bắt quả tang nghe trộm.

Duy Đán bình thường như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, "A, tiểu nô cuối cùng cũng tới! Ngươi muốn làm bản cung đói chết hay sao?"

Thầy Lý ngồi bên bàn, trầm tư; chén trà từ lúc rót ra đến giờ vẫn nguyên si, nguội ngắt.

***

Cuối cùng, Duy Đán vẫn đi Hàm Kinh.

Ngày cả gánh hát ra đưa tiễn, Duy Đán vái chào thầy bạn, vứt cho bầu gánh một câu dặn dò nghe như đe dọa "Nhớ chăm sóc họ cho tốt," rồi quay sang véo má Tiểu Tôn.

"Tiểu nô tài, nhớ luyện tập chăm chỉ, đừng quên lời ngươi hứa với bản cung."

Tiểu Tôn bị véo đau kêu oai oái, nước mắt nhòe ra. Duy Đán bật cười giơ tay cho người ta đỡ lên xe, thoáng quay đầu lại, môi đào nở một nụ cười lung linh tuyệt sắc.

Lần tiếp theo Tiểu Tôn thấy nụ cười ấy, đã hai năm sau. Xung quanh ồn ào tiếng kêu la, than khóc, loáng thoáng những câu "quân Cách mạng từ Hàm Kinh," "đột kích," "gián điệp," Tiểu Tôn nghe không hiểu. Chật vật chen đến hàng trên, rồi bàng hoàng không tin nổi mắt mình... Duy Đán đứng trên đài, bị trói vào cọc giữa bốn người khác, lưng rất thẳng, cả người quấn trong lá cờ Lan Kinh tẩm đẫm xăng. Cờ đỏ thẫm che đi dây trói, trong thoáng chốc cậu tưởng Duy Đán sẽ vươn tay phất nó ra, như Vương Chiêu Quân phất áo choàng ngồi xuống đàn khúc hồ cầm.

Nhưng Duy Đán là Dương Quý phi. Vừa thấy cậu, Duy Đán có một thoáng sững sờ, một giây đau đớn, một phần trào phúng, cuối cùng đọng lại chỉ còn kiêu ngạo. Kiêu ngạo vì đã sống cho thỏa chí, kiêu ngạo vì đây là phút giây hoa lệ nhất đời mình.

Trước con mắt sững sờ của hàng ngàn người, Duy Đán ngẩng cao đầu hát, chất giọng sau vài tuần bị tra tấn vẫn trong trẻo lạ kì. Không phải hí kịch, là bài hát của Lan Kinh. Bài hát mỗi người dân nơi đây đều khắc ghi trong máu thịt.

Lửa vội châm lên, ngùn ngụt bốc cao nuốt chửng năm bóng dáng. Có kẻ gào thét, có người vùng vẫy. Bất chấp tất cả, Duy Đán vẫn hát; tiếng hát xen với tiếng rên la thảm khốc, rồi dần dần lấn át chúng, lấn át cả đám đông...

Đến khi lửa lụi đi, quảng trường đã hoàn toàn im lặng.

Mơ hồ, có quân lính Khấu nổ súng gào giải tán. Mơ hồ, có người nắm vai cậu kéo đi. Mơ hồ, thầy Lý đang gọi cậu. Nhưng tất cả là nhòe nhoẹt, hỗn loạn. Tiểu Tôn đưa tay lên véo má liên tục, véo đến phát đau. Chỉ là cái véo má gây ảo giác, Duy Đán chỉ vừa mới rời đi thôi. Nếu cậu đau thật nhiều, khóc nhiều hơn nữa cho nước mắt mau chảy hết, cậu vẫn sẽ kịp nhìn thấy Duy Đán ngoảnh lại từ cửa sổ xe đang chạy về phương xa, xa tít, nhìn cậu nhoẻn cười.

Thế nhưng khóc bao nhiêu cũng không còn kịp nữa. Điều duy nhất Duy Đán lưu lại, là tiếng hát xé tâm can vang vọng; là một bóng lưng thẳng yêu kiều, cao ngạo, nhạt nhòa.


	4. Chapter 4

Lâm Giai Thụ bắt đầu không hiểu ông sếp mình.

Vừa mắt một kép hát, hùng hổ đưa về phủ lại để ngồi không. Gần tháng sau cũng chưa thả đi, giờ lại sai gã đi tìm thầy dạy nhạc.

Đôn Tư lật qua vài lý lịch gã mang đến rồi thảy sang bên, vươn tay gỡ điếu thuốc dắt trên khoé miệng.

"Đều không được."

Lâm Giai Thụ thiếu điều giật mũ quật xuống sàn.

"Chuyên môn giỏi, đạo đức tốt, lý lịch tra sạch đến tám đời! Anh còn muốn thế nào?!"

Đôn Tư ngả người, mặc cho khói từ khoé miệng chảy ngược lên trần.

"Đế quốc mới đóng quân hơn một năm, tra lý lịch có ích gì? Chưa nói bằng cấp ở Lan dễ làm giả, mấy người cậu tìm về đều là thầy giáo có thâm niên, bao nhiêu cảm quan âm nhạc phỏng chừng đều bị quét sạch hết rồi."

Lâm Giai Thụ bất mãn tặc lưỡi, tháo một găng đi chỉnh đuôi tóc mình phản chiếu trên cửa sổ.

"Vậy anh muốn người thế nào?"

_Chuyên quyền! Phiền phức-- ý, cầu vai vướng lá rụng. Báo cáo để mai duyệt đi. Tối nay Lý Cương diễn mấy giờ đây?_

Liếc mắt đã đi guốc trong bụng ông Phó tướng, Đôn Tư rít một hơi cuối, ngồi dậy dụi điếu thuốc vào gạt tàn.

"Tương đối trẻ, đào tạo chuyên sâu, ưu tiên nếu đối tượng tài bồi gần đây đã có sự nghiệp ổn định. Quan trọng nhất--"

Hắn thả tờ giấy nghỉ phép lên bàn. Cho phép năm ngày, đóng dấu sẵn, chỉ còn chờ Lâm Giai Thụ điền ngày tháng cụ thể.

"--phải không dính dáng gì đến kinh kịch."

***

Mất một tháng, cuối cùng bông hoa đã quen với lịch sinh hoạt hắn đặt ra. Bảy rưỡi đánh thức ăn sáng, cậu ta sẽ dậy từ bảy giờ tập luyện ngoài ban công. Trong phòng không có gì giải trí ngoài sách dạy nhạc và dương cầm, hắn dặn Trương Tuệ Mân nếu cậu ta hoàn thành bài học trong ngày, có thể ra hoa viên đi dạo. Tối mười giờ sẽ lăn ra ngủ rất say, hắn vào phòng vuốt ve chán cũng không biết. Với kết quả này, Đôn Tư tương đối hài lòng.

Lại nói, Tiểu Tôn rất ngoan. Quá ngoan, với một đứa bé bị tách khỏi môi trường sống quen thuộc, nhét vào phủ đệ kẻ thù mà không hiểu vì sao. Vậy nên hắn hoàn toàn không ngạc nhiên khi chiều hôm đó có hạ nhân vào báo, Hoắc thiếu gia mất tích.

Hòn núi giả trong hoa viên có hốc nhỏ vừa đủ một người chui. Trương Tuệ Mân "tắc trách" bỏ đi đánh bài nhiều như vậy, cậu nhóc mà chưa nhận ra thì thật uổng công anh ta.

Đôn Tư cho hạ nhân lùng sục qua loa một hồi, nói to "Chắc cậu ta trèo tường rồi, chưa chạy xa được đâu!" rồi mở toang cửa hông chạy ra ngoài. Bọn họ tỏa ra đi dạo loanh quanh, nửa giờ sau quay lại kiểm tra, quả nhiên trong hốc đá có dấu vết ẩn nấp.

Đôn Tư nghe báo cáo xong, gật đầu cho họ lui. Phủ Tướng quân cách gánh hát chừng nửa giờ chạy xe, đủ thời gian cho hắn giải quyết mấy trò khiêu khích vặt vãnh từ Trịnh Hạo.

***

Trong sáu học trò của Lý Cương, có bốn đã xuất sư. Trong đó một được gánh hát khác mua về Thượng Hải, một chết do đạn lạc, một tham gia phong trào phản kháng bị thiêu sống. Ở lại có Hồ Huệ; đứa khác là Diệc Nhiên năm nay cũng mười tám, đã hiểu sự đời.

Vậy nên không khó hiểu vì sao anh bảo bọc Tiểu Tôn nhất. Sau chuyện Duy Đán, Lý Cương chợt ý thức anh là người cuối cùng chăm sóc cho thằng bé. Kiếp này không thể làm cha, Lý Cương sớm đã coi mỗi học trò như máu mủ của mình.

Ai ngờ thằng bé lại va phải rắc rối nằm ngoài tầm tay một con hát như anh.

Người trong gánh, kể cả Diệc Nhiên, đều biết ý nghĩa những bó hoa đưa tới phòng anh. Trịnh Tướng quân, Lâm Tướng quân, quà của ai Lý Cương cũng không từ chối. Đấu đá nhau là việc của họ, chỉ cần biết hai ông Phật ngọc này không phải người phận tôm tép có thể trêu vào. Gánh hát muốn tồn tại ngày nào, phụ thuộc vào nụ cười của Lý Cương ngày ấy.

Nhưng cứ như đã thỏa thuận với nhau từ trước, bọn họ đều giấu Tiểu Tôn. Có lẽ vì nó ít tuổi nhất, có lẽ vì lương tâm sớm khô cằn của họ cố bám víu một mầm xanh cuối cùng. Dù sao, ngày Hồ Huệ xin thầy cho phép lui tới với một vị kim chủ, Lý Cương đã biết không còn đường quay lại nữa.

Lúc này, anh đang hối hận quyết định đó hơn bao giờ hết.

Tiểu Tôn quỳ sụp trước mặt anh, tội nghiệp đến mức anh giận cũng không phải mà thương cũng không phải. Thằng bé không hiểu chuyện, không hiểu kẻ thù tự dưng đối xử tốt với nó làm gì, bao giờ thì tai vạ ập xuống. Thấp thỏm suốt một tháng, đổi lại là anh chắc cũng không chịu được. Nó chỉ biết muốn về nhà, lại không nghĩ Phủ Tướng quân nào phải chỗ muốn đi là đi dễ dàng như vậy?

Phỏng chừng đã nhận ra mình gây họa, Tiểu Tôn đến nắm gấu áo anh, "Thầy, con có thể bỏ trốn ngay bây giờ. Con thà bị bắt lại chứ không làm liên lụy đến mọi người!"

Đồ ngốc, lúc này có bắt được con thì chuyện cũng đã vỡ lở. Họ Đôn sớm hay muộn cũng đến đòi người, lúc đó chưa nói Tiểu Tôn, cả gánh hát đều khó tránh khỏi tai vạ. Lý Cương biết lúc này sắc mặt mình trông rất đáng sợ, nhưng sự thật anh đang tự trách. Hôm đó đến thăm anh chỉ lo phòng bị họ Đôn làm trò đồi bại, lại quên những lời dặn dò ấy qua tai Tiểu Tôn nghe đáng sợ đến mức nào. Cô lập một thời gian, cho tiếp xúc gắn ngủi, lại quay về cô lập là trò huấn luyện kinh điển, nhưng xem ra, lúc đó Đôn Tư lợi dụng anh để kích động trong thằng bé ước muốn bỏ trốn. Không loại trừ trường hợp hắn muốn làm cả hai, dù sao bắt bọn họ xong Tiểu Tôn cũng bị dẫn về.

Nhưng Đôn tướng quân mất công giăng bẫy một gánh hát quèn làm gì? Phản ứng đầu tiên của Lý Cương là Đôn Tư đã biết, đây chỉ là cái cớ để hắn tóm trọn lưới phần tử trong gánh. Có một giây anh toan nhấc điện thoại báo tin, nhưng dằn lại, nếu lúc này hắn đang kéo quân đến, chẳng phải rút giây động rừng?

Nghĩ đi nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, điều quan trọng nhất lúc này là giữ tính mạng cho Tiểu Tôn. Lý Cương tin vào khả năng xóa chứng cứ của mình, cho dù nơi này bị bố ráp cũng không thể lần ra manh mối đến tổ chức. Về phần những người khác, từ khi đặt lời thề họ đã ý thức được hi sinh nào là cần thiết. Đến lúc cần ra tay, Lý Cương biết mình phải làm gì.

Tính toán xong, anh kéo Tiểu Tôn đứng dậy.

"Tôn nhi, con có tin thầy không?"

Biết nó sẽ nói gì, nhưng anh vẫn muốn nghe.

Như dự đoán, Tiểu Tôn đáp chắc nịch, "Dạ có!" Lòng tin ngây thơ của một đứa bé rằng cha nó biết hết mọi thứ, làm được tất cả. Cho dù trời sập xuống, cha cũng có thể chống được.

Lý Cương lấy thêm can đảm từ đáy mắt không một gợn quanh co ấy. Nội tâm anh đang tranh đấu dữ dội, một bên nhắc đi nhắc lại rằng chuyện này quá nguy hiểm, không thể để thằng nhỏ dính vào; một bên đốp lại anh giữ bí mật đủ đường như vậy chỉ hại thằng bé, mà không chỉ nó, sớm muộn sẽ liên lụy đến đại cục.

Nhưng anh nghe tiếng bước chân -- cuộc chiến này phải để dành lúc khác.

Có tiếng gõ cửa, sau đó là giọng Diệc Nhiên.

"Thưa thầy, Lâm tướng quân đã đến."

Lý Cương vội bảo Diệc Nhiên chờ, sau đó quay sang Tiểu Tôn, nói gấp,

"Tôn nhi, bây giờ con theo Diệc Nhiên, sư huynh dẫn đến đâu thì con chờ ở đó, đừng đi đâu cả. Nếu quân Đôn Tư đến, con cứ theo hắn ta về, cái gì nhịn được thì hãy nhịn. Nhớ ba điều thầy dặn, rồi thầy sẽ cứu con ra."

Đoạn anh ra mở cửa, nói thầm mấy câu với Diệc Nhiên. Diệc Nhiên là đứa bé thông minh, thấy Tiểu Tôn chỉ sững sờ hai giây, sau đó lập tức kéo tay lôi nó đến bên cửa sổ, bám theo gờ tường nhảy xuống sân. Lý Cương chỉ kịp giật rèm che đi hai bóng dáng đang chạy trốn, ngay lúc giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên từ cửa,

"Quý phi, hai thái giám của nàng đâu?"


	5. Kiếp sau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ai biết, tự dưng tôi thèm ngọt ┐(´∇｀)┌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [caption id="attachment_4333" align="aligncenter" width="440"][](https://tanvodoi.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/10647116_786821418073710_1097776205962947239_n.jpg) Này thì 2 con mèo part deux :))[/caption]

Bản tin làm mưa làm gió trên mạng ngày hôm ấy là một đoạn clip dài ba phút, trích từ chương trình "Nấu ăn với Siêu sao."

MC hồ hởi dí mic hỏi, "Tiểu Tôn, ở nhà cậu có hay vào bếp giúp mẹ không?"

Hoắc Tôn quẹt mồ hôi cười lắc đầu, "Không có, em nấu ăn dở lắm!" Trán cậu ta kéo vệt bột mì trắng bóc, cục bột đang nhào càng lúc trông càng giống xi măng.

MC tặc lưỡi, "Phen này phải kiếm một cô dâu thật đảm đang, nếu không Tiểu Tôn nhà ta sẽ đói mất." Quay sang khán giả, "Các bạn thấy tôi nói đúng không?"

Khán đài hò reo, "CÓ Ó Ó Ó!"

Bất thần khách mời thứ hai cất tiếng, "Tiểu Tôn, gả cho tôi đi. Tôi nấu ăn rất giỏi, biết làm việc nhà."

.......

Giữa tiếng gào thét như sấm dậy, camera zoom thẳng vào kẻ quăng bom. Về lý thuyết Đôn Tư vẫn lạnh tanh như thường, nhưng điệu bộ xịt kem lên bánh ngọt Pháp tiêu chuẩn kiểu gì trông cũng như đang đắc ý.

MC chịu chơi chỉ choáng đúng hai giây, sau đó giơ mic hỏi khán đài,

"Các bạn, có đồng ý gả Tiểu Tôn không?"

Vừa lấy đà đáp có, đã có tiếng hô rất to, "Phải sính lễ rồi mới gả!" Vì vậy mọi người chuyển sang đồng thanh, "SÍNH LỄ! SÍNH LỄ!!"

Lúc này Hoắc Tôn vẫn cố gắng vui cười, nhưng hai vành tai càng lúc càng đỏ ké. MC lại hỏi, "Sính lễ gì ạ?"

Rất nhiều câu trả lời khác nhau: "Hát một bài!", "Ở rể ba tháng!", "Hoa hồng kẹo mút bóng bay!" thậm chí có người hô "Chìa khóa xe mô tô!". Cuối cùng hợp xướng thành một dàn "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

MC phải hãm, "Mọi người, Tiểu Tôn đỏ mặt tía tai rồi, đừng làm cậu ấy xấu hổ!"

Tiểu Tôn úp mặt vào tay. Khán giả phá lên cười.

Đôn Tư khẳng định, "Tôi sẽ làm hết."

.........

Mọi người ồ lên. MC trố mắt, "Làm hết? Cả ở rể cả hát cả tặng xe? Các bạn, anh ấy nói sẽ đưa hết sính lễ kìa. Chúng ta đã chịu gả chưa?"

***

Đôn Tư thò tay tắt âm thanh trước khi tiếng "GẢ!" vang lên đến lần thứ n.

"Xem từ sáng đến giờ, đủ."

Lâm Giai Thụ không có vẻ gì hối lỗi, "Ai mà ngờ ông anh lại lãng mạn đến vậy~ Tỏ tình trước đám đông cơ đấy!" Đoạn gã lại cắm đầu vào sự nghiệp cao cả: vừa xem Weibo vừa cười khằng khặc, thỉnh thoảng còn đọc to.

"Trâu già gặm cỏ non! Mọi người xem, tên Đôn ấy năm nay đã đầu ba, hơn nữa lại nổi tiếng S, Tiểu Tôn yêu anh ta chắc chắn sẽ chịu khổ! Lúc này săn đón vậy thôi, truy tới tay thì đừng nói XXX, không chừng sẽ bị XXX, rồi ép tham gia vào các trò XXX, XXX và XXX nữa, em ấy làm sao chịu được--" Đọc đến đây gã múa tay reply: "Bà chị, sao phản đối mà giọng đầy chờ mong vậy?"

Đôn Tư mặc kệ manager hồ nháo. Thứ nhất, buổi chiều hắn có hẹn với Tiểu Tôn. Thứ hai... bình luận đoán không sai.

Khụ, thật ra chiều đó hắn chỉ đúng lịch đến trường quay, nhưng Đôn Tư là người phóng khoáng, không để ý tiểu tiết.

Lâm Giai Thụ bỗng dưng im bặt, rồi điên cuồng khua tay múa chân gọi,

"Sếp! Sếp, lại đây xem cái này!!"

Đôn Tư tiếp tục đọc kịch bản, không ngẩng đầu, "Chuyện gì?"

Lâm thiếu giơ máy ảnh -- trên có hình chụp kiểu cũ của Đôn Tư, nếu hắn để tóc dài và bôi son đen như dân rock.

Đôn Tư nhướn mày, "Ai?"

Lâm Giai Thụ vô tội nhún vai, "Tên ca sĩ nào đó người Nhật. Thớt này nói đã đào được kiếp trước của bọn mình."

Gã lại cúi đầu xuống đọc, tiếp tục lẩm bẩm, "Yo-Yoshiki là tên nào-- Đù! Giống thật!"

Đôn Tư lờ tịt gã đi.

***

TOPIC: Tim em sắp nhảy ra ngoài mất~~~

Lầu 1: Bà con mau vào xem gian tình đã đến mức này rồi~!!!

Lầu 2: Hình như đây là diễn viên trong "Ban ơn Đúng lúc" mà? Từ hồi xem tập đầu đã cảm thấy rất ái muội...

Lầu 3: "Ái muội" cái gì, là cơ tình dân quốc rõ rành rành! Đến đạo diễn cũng nói họ là một đôi được chưa?

Lầu 4: /xé áo

Lầu 5: /XÉ ÁO +1

...

Lầu 31: "Ban ơn Đúng lúc" quá bi kịch, tôi không xem!

Lầu 32: Tôi thấy chỉ là đùa vui thuần túy để câu view. Nhìn mặt họ Đôn kìa, có ai tỏ tình mà lạnh te vậy không? Chẳng qua Tiểu Tôn lịch sự nên không nói thôi. Các thím đúng là cái quần què gì cũng nhắng lên được.

Lầu 42: Nghe dàn staff nói sau mỗi cảnh quay Đôn ca ca đều ở lại trò chuyện với Tôn bảo bảo, vì sợ em ấy quá nhập vai mà suy sút tinh thần. Người ta tú ân ái giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật lầu 32 còn không thấy sao?

...

Lầu 58: Tại sao lại có kiểu đùa trắng trợn như vậy? Hoắc Tôn là giai thẳng!

Lầu 63: Thím 58 thím ở thế kỉ 21 bay đến hả?

Lầu 65: Link [Nghệ sĩ Hoắc Tôn qua đời ở tuổi 83] Có phải thím nói Hoắc Tôn này?

...

Lầu 124: Các thím giờ này còn phản đối đồng tính -- Làm ơn đừng đẩy đất mẹ Trung Hoa về thời tiền sử nữa!

Lầu 125: Luật Hôn nhân mới thông qua 20 năm trước thôi cha nội... Nhưng em đồng ý với thím!

...

Lầu 355: Suốt mấy ngày newsfeed của em chỉ toàn một chữ "GẢ".

Lầu 356: GẢ!

Lầu 357: GẢ!

Lầu 360: Mắc gì Hoắc Tôn nhà tôi phải gả? Tiểu Tôn là công!

Lầu 369: Tôi bảo GẢ là GẢ!

Lầu 375: GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ GẢ

Lầu 380: Khổ thân thím 360...

Lầu 381: Đấy là số phận chung của những tên nghịch CP...

...

Lầu 583: Các thím, xem em tìm được gì này!!

Lầu 584: Đù má!

Lầu 585: Đù má!

Lầu 590: Thân là một thiếu niên dương quang tiến bộ của thời đại mới... bây giờ em đã tin chuyện đầu thai có thật!!!

...

Lầu 635: Túm lại một bức ảnh không thể nói lên điều gì. Đôn ca là diễn viên, anh Sakurai gì kia là nhạc sĩ. Các thím thôi mộng tưởng đi!

Lầu 636: Cứ mộng tưởng! Không chừng anh ta cũng có gian tình với Hoắc lão đại thời đó...

Lầu 637: Người ta đã an nghỉ thím để họ yên cho em cái...

Lầu 645: Vạn kiếp bên nhau!

Lầu 646: Vạn kiếp bên nhau! +10068

...

Weibo của Đôn Tư:

Link [http://ghfrrk.com.fl] Đây là bài hát.

...

403 Error The server you requested cannot be found. Please contact your web administrator.

***

Giữa cơn lốc màu hường phấn cuốn phăng mọi thứ ấy, có một người vẫn đứng vững như kiềng.

"Đừng làm tôi khó xử, cậu Lâm," Lý Cương nói vào điện thoại, uyển chuyển nhưng không cho ai đốp lại. "Tôi phải đặt lợi ích của Tiểu Tôn lên đầu. Còn hơn hai chục tập phim nữa, nếu lúc công chiếu tập cuối có gì khó lường ảnh hưởng đến doanh thu, cả ê-kíp chịu thiệt thì tôi và cậu đều không gánh nổi."

Hai người mới quen nhau hai tháng, chính thức qua lại mấy tuần, chưa có gì chắc chắn. Dù xã hội đã cởi mở hơn, chuyện chia tay rùm beng với hình tượng của Tiểu Tôn chỉ có hại chứ không một lợi.

Lâm Giai Thụ cũng biết ải này khó qua. Dù sao xì-căng-đan yêu đương chỉ khuấy động được dư luận nhất thời, gã tất nhiên không muốn nó che mờ cả đánh giá về diễn xuất. Nói đến thời điểm thích hợp nhất phải là khi quay chụp xong, lúc đó bọn họ rảnh rang hẹn hò, tung tin đồn cũng tiện.

Nhưng gã vẫn phải cố,

"Kể cả vậy, dù sao cảnh đó đã tuồn ra rồi. Để người ta làm quen dần với ý tưởng họ yêu nhau không hơn là bất thần xả xuống ngay trước khi hết phim? Làm thế ai cũng sẽ nghĩ chúng ta giở chiêu câu khách."

Phải thừa nhận, cậu ta có lý. Nhưng...

"Hồ ly," Lâm Giai Thụ chợt hạ giọng. Lý Cương giật mình, vì đây là xưng hô riêng tư giữa hai người. "Tôi biết anh lo cho Tiểu Tôn. Chính tôi cũng không biết chuyện này sẽ đi đến đâu... Nhưng, tôi đã quen lão già kia mười mấy năm, anh ta thật lòng đấy. Tiểu Tôn cũng đã lớn, nếu cậu ấy cảm thấy tin được lão Đôn, anh nên cho họ một cơ hội đi..."

Đầu dây kia im lặng, lâu đến nỗi Lâm Giai Thụ tưởng đã cúp máy. Sau đó Lý Cương nói, "Ba tháng."

"...Hở?"

Anh cười, "Đôn Tư chả nói anh ta sẽ "ở rể" ba tháng còn gì? Khi ấy vừa vặn quay xong phim, nếu trong vòng ba tháng anh ta chứng minh được mình nghiêm túc, tôi đồng ý Tiểu Tôn công khai quan hệ. Nhưng từ giờ đến lúc đó, mọi thứ phải giữ bí mật tuyệt đối."

Lâm Giai Thụ gãi đầu. Đôn Tư vừa vào guồng tán tỉnh, bây giờ mà bắt ông sếp hạ tông, đi lại lén lút sẽ khó đây. Nhưng gã biết câu trả lời của tên kia.

"Ok, thỏa thuận."

Lý Cương mỉm cười, nhìn sang học trò đã ôm máy nghe nhạc cười ngu suốt từ hôm qua đến giờ. Anh biết máy chỉ chơi đi chơi lại một bài; mặt thằng bé cũng chỉ hai màu hồng và đỏ.

Hi vọng họ không nhìn lầm người.

"À này, Hồ ly..." Tên kia vẫn chưa xong?

"Tôi vừa mua được bộ *beep* dùng để *beep* *beep*, tối nay anh có rảnh--"

Lý Cương cúp máy.

***

Lâm Giai Thụ hờn dỗi ném cái điện thoại kêu "tít tít" xuống sô pha. Đôn Tư, muôn ngày như mọi ngày, vẫn tiếp tục ôm kịch bản.

"Thế nào?"

Gã liếc mắt cười gian,

"Ông anh, chuẩn bị đi, chiến dịch bắt đầu rồi."

End.

==============================

Cảm thấy mặt mình đã dày đến độ bóc lớp được =)))))))))))))))))


End file.
